unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Those who the Law Does not Protect
|details = Have you heard about Robin Hood? He's the main character of a story which is apparently as famous as the story of King Arthur in Britain. The request is to investigate about things relating to this Robin Hood character. Perhaps Shakespeare in London might know more details about the stories? |step1 = /Sherwood Forest/London/Shakespeare/ Things related to Robin Hood? Quite an vague thing to ask. If that's the case, have you heard of the Sherwood Forest? It's located further north from here past the city of Nottingham which is north of here. It's a very vast forest, and was said to have been a place where wanderers and farmers who had lost their homes inhabited since long ago. |step2 = /Famous Tales of Robin Hood/London/Shakespeare/ That's because the forest was a place for those with nowhere to go to escape to. If we're talking about the most famous story regarding this, it would be the meeting of Robin Hood and a man called Little John which lived in the forest and how they teamed up. But there also many different versions of the story. Perhaps the Scholar in this city may know more? |step3 = /There's Actually a Lot/London/Scholar/ Actually, there are many stories where Robin Hood makes an appearance. However, the contents of the stories vary and are not consistent. In some, he's a warrior that fought against the Normans and fell in love with a female shepherd, in some he's a crusader who has returned and the stories tells of his heroic acts, and in some he's an outlaw which steals from the rich to give to the poor... |step4 = /Being Born from Folklore/London/Scholar/ Some say that the reason that there is such a variety in regard to stories about Robin Hood is probably because he didn't actually exist but was born from the folklore. Speaking of which, there are apparently a tree from the location of which Robin Hood and his allies held meetings remaining. Perhaps you may be able to find more information about this in one of the books here. |step5 = 1/Between Folklores and Reality/London/read Biology/ ...According to ancient Celt, oak trees and 'Major Oak' represented the life and death of the sun; perhaps because of the influence of this, the oak trees in Sherwood Forest were considered to be special. Some even say that the hero Robin Hood who lives outside of the 'law' among thieves and other outlaws is the hero of the sun, or a being which is similar to Major Oak... |stepfinal = To the Ancient Wood of Sherwood/British Isles East Coast/southeast corner/ The stories of 'Robin Hood' consisted of stories with different settings. The ancient tree which was mentioned in the stories is apparently still within Sherwood Forest. Land at the British Isles East Coast, head southeast and see if you can find it. |discoXP = 500 |cardXP = 250 |reportXP = 150 |reportfame = 80 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = map/Plants Habitat Map/Ecological Research/4/Biology/4///Mistletoe (discovery) |chainQ1 = |landarea = British Isles East Coast |seaarea = Northern Britain Island }}